1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in muscle exerciser apparatus, and more particularly, to jaw and facial muscle exerciser apparatus in which a user employs force from the jaws to squeeze a pair of arms against the actions of a biasing means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a number of innovations in exercising apparatus to enable people to utilize various body muscles in a capacity in which they would otherwise not be exercised. However, very little, if anything at all has been done in this area in order to permit people to exercise jaw and facial muscles.
It has been recognized that exercising facial muscles and particularly, jaw muscles, is highly beneficial for persons who have sustained jaw injuries. More importantly, it has also been recognized that exercising of jaw muscles and other facial muscles will have a tendency to decrease fatness beneath the chin of the human being. Consequently, facial muscle exercising has a tendency to actually increase the appearance of the individual by decreasing not only the fatness, but the wrinkles in the chin. Even moreso, it has been found that the muscles which are strained by movement of the jaw when properly exercised, will decrease wrinkles around the eyes, due to the fact that it will cause a conditioning of the skin in the area around the eyes.
It has also been recognized that certain people have a tendency to grind their upper and lower teeth inadvertently as a result of tension or other emotional strain. This grinding of the teeth, while utilizing muscle activity, is not really effective in exercising jaw muscles inasmuch as the action which is created is only a sliding or grinding action between upper and lower molar teeth. However, there has been some theory that this situation could be aleviated somewhat by at least exercising jaw muscles.